Stuck in Fusion
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: what would the world be like with two horribly powerful sayians running rampage. And I don't mean Goku and Vegeta. Please R
1. Default Chapter

This is just a weird fic from my imagination. This is during Vegetto and Buu's fight. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I olnly own a Gogeta and Vegetto action figure and thats as close as I'll ever get.  
  
Vegetto flew down to some area inside Buu. He growled hearing Buu's laughter.  
"Better get to work." He said turning his barrier off. Suddenly he flashed then split into two. Goku and Vegeta were blown across from eachother hitting the walls(or what ever you'd like to call them.).  
"Wha?" Goku asked looking at himself then at Vegeta. Vegeta also looked confused.  
"I guess the earings are cancled out in here." Vegeta said standing up.  
"Guess so." Goku said.  
"Wait I have an idea."He said watching Vegeta look around.  
"What the other fusion?" Vegeta asked knowing what Goku was thinking. Goku's jaw dropped.  
"Yeah, but it's not permanent. We'll just fuse find the others and defeat Buu." Goku explained. Vegeta glarred at him then closed his eyes growling.  
"Fine but this will be the last time." He snarled. Goku grinned getting in position.  
"I don't need an explination, I've already seen it in your thoughts earlier." Vegeta said getting in the same pose opposite Goku. Goku knodded.  
"Fusion Ha!" They said doing the poses perfectly. The second fused siayan now stood where the first had landed.  
"Hmm, lets see they should be off this way." He said walking down a pathway near him. It took him a while but he finally found the room with the others.  
"Now how am I going to get them out of here?" He asked thinking of how he was going to carry all four pods out.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Buu was standing ontop of a jagged point of a busted up mountain.  
"It must take a while since it was such a huge power." He said impatiantly waiting for the results to show. He then felt something weird and watched as he reverted into his first form(Buu after he absorbed the other Buu, incase you were wondering.).  
"What?! What's going on?!" He yelled.  
"That fool wasn't absorbed." He growled.  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
Gogeta picked up the four pods by the tubes coming from the top.  
"Not so fast." Buu snarled kicking Gogeta in the side of his head. Buu jumped back gawking noticing Gogeta.  
"You aren't the same as before." He said stepping back.  
"Neither are you." Gogeta smirked letting the pods go then punching a whole through Buu's stomache. He then lifted his other hand up to Buu's face fireing a blast. The top half of Buu was completly gone. Gogeta jumped back fireing another blast destroying the rest of him.  
"Now to blow a exit." He said picking up two of the pods and powering up a ki blast.  
"No you can't escape!" Buu yelled jumping on Gogeta and melting over him. Gogeta powered up destroying the goo on him. Gogeta blasted a huge hole in the wall and grabbed the pods flying out as fast as he could. He fell in front of Buu who was looking at him horrified. Gogeta looked over to see the others savely on the ground not far from them.  
"Alright here I go." He said getting in position to run at Buu. He then started flashing.  
"Yes,yes yes!!" Buu yelled laughing. He then stopped and stared foreward as Gogeta and Vegetto stood side by side. Gogeta and Vegetto then looked at eachother confused.  
""What? Who are you?" Vegetto asked dumbfounded.  
"I'm Gogeta. Wait, how are you here if I'm here?" Gogeta asked horribly confused.  
"That's it I'll absorb you then destroy you." Buu smirked jumping at Gogeta.  
"Shut up!!" Gogeta and Vegetto yelled blasing Buu(wich destroyed him.).  
"Hmm, you're strong." Gogeta said.  
"Yeah you too maybe we should fight." Vegetto smirked.  
"What? No we don't havetime for that right now, we have to figure out what's going on." Gogeta said folding his arms and trying to figure out what went wrong.  
"Aww, butI wanted to fight."Vegetto whined.  
"What? You just did a little bit ago!" Gogeta yelled.  
"But he wasn't that strong. I could of went super saiyan 2 and masacered him." Vegetto grinned.  
"But why didn't you?" Gogeta asked not understanding how Vegetto thought.  
"Cause then it wouldn't of been fun." Vegetto said rolling his eyes.  
"Well I won't be here in a few minutes when the fusion wears off." Gogeta growled turning away from Vegetto.  
"Isn't that what just happened?" Vegetto asked.  
"This time it'll be different." Gogeta said slightly annoyed.  
'He's so annoying how is anyone going to be able to stand him.' They both thought. Vegetto sighed counting in his head.  
  
(After awhile)  
  
"Oww, my head." Gohan said feeling groggy. He sat then starred blankly foreward. Gogeta and Vegetto were standing back to back both werer looking at the ground. Gogeta just stared and Vegetto seemed bored.  
"Who are they Gohan?" Trunks asked as he and Goten crawled up on either side Gohan.  
"I'm not sure." Gohan said confused.  
"Gohan, Piccolo you're alive." Dende said as he and Hercule ran up to them.  
"Hey who's that other guy?" Hercule asked pointing to Gogeta.  
"Oh he's Goku and Vegeta fused." vegetto said looking over at them.  
"What? I thought you were." Dende said dumbfounded.  
"I am." Vegetto smirked.  
"By the way, it's been thirty minutes." He said looking at Gogeta.  
"Argg! What's going on the fusion should of worn off by now." Gogeta yelled frustrated.  
"I told you it already has. Can we fight now?" Vegetto growled.  
"No we need to figure out what went wrong." Gogeta said glarring at him.  
"Maybe the earings reacted to the second fusion." Piccolo said.  
"I think you're right. So instead of unfusing into dad and Vegeta him and the other split apart." Gohan said.  
"Alright we know what went wrog now. So lets fight." Vegetto said, horribly wanting to know who was the strongest.  
"Wow, both of you are so cool looking." Trunks said as he and Goten tried getting closer looks of their fathers.  
"So you're both my dad and Trunks' dad? So that makes us brothers now right?" Goten asked Vegetto then the second to Trunks.  
"I think." Trunks said.  
"What are you're names? Mine and Goten's is Gotenks when we fuse." Trunks said to Vegetto.  
"My names Vegetto and his is Gogeta, I think. Is that what it was?" Vegetto asked. Gogeta sighed knodding.  
"Hmm, so you refer to my dad as Kakarott right?" Gohan asked repeating their names in his head.  
"Yeah, why?" Vegetto asked.  
"No reason." Gohan said shaking his head.  
"Wait, the dragonballs should still be here right?" Gohan asked turing to Dende.  
"I'm not sure if any might of gotten destroyed when Buu was of on his rampage." Dende said.  
"Then we'll just have to look for them and find out." Piccolo said.  
  
End of fist chapter. Please review. Ok well I'm not sure if you're gonna like my Vegetto and Gogeta later. Lets just say they get on everyone's nerves, expecialy Vegetto. 


	2. chapter2

vegeta69: I wrote a Vegetto fic a while back under a diff name but I changed it since then it's still under my fics, but also another person wrote one, I read hers too. But I haven't updated mine for a good long time. Well here's the second chapter, I hope to see some more reviews, I hate not getting reviews I feel like no one likes my stories if I don't get any. But any way.....  
  
The group sttod around the great dragon wondering what their second wish should be/ They already wished everyone on earth back to life, but they didn't even think about asking to defuse the to saiyans that stood amased at the great dragon filling the sky.  
"Please bring back the good majin buu." Hercule begged hiding behind Dende, who was horrified by what he was seeing.  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said dissapearing. Everyone starred at Hercule as the sky turned back blue.  
"What did you do that for? Now the Earth will be destroyed this time." Piccolo yelled. Dende covered his sensative ears, He was still infront of Hercule. Hercule was using Dende as a Namek sheild(can't say human sheild).  
"Don't sweat it. Gogeta and I will blow him up again like last time." Vegetto smirked.  
"No you can't! Buu was nice he was my freind. He turned into the mean one after someone killed his puppy." Hercule pleaded.  
"Alright fine geeze." Vegetto said slightly dissapointed.  
"But if he gets angry again this'll start back from the begining." Piccolo growled. ( I still love the time Piccolo told Dende he didn't like Hercule. Hmm, I wonder why?)  
"But it won't happen again. Please, I'll make sure he won't get angry again." Hercule begged.  
"Come on Namek let the guy have Buu. If he gets out of hand we'll put and end to it. Right?" Vegetto said looking at Gogeta. Gogeta sighed then nodded. Piccolo glarred at Vegetto and Gogeta then Hercule.  
"Fine! But if he starts killing again you better stop him before he gets too far." Piccolo growled glarreing at Vegetto and Gogeta. Vegetto smirked as he and Gogeta knoded.  
"How are we gonna keep people from hurting Buu's dog or people fleeing from him though?" Gohan asked.  
"Well you could use the dragonballs to wish that no one remebers him or anything." Gogeta said.  
"Yeah thats right." Vegetto said grinning.  
"Shouldn't we get to Buu before he starts going on a rampage again." Piccolo said.  
"Right lets see he should be about right over this way." Vegetto said putting hi pointer and middle finger up to his forhead. He grinned dissapearing and reapearing behind Hercule grabbing him and Dende alog with him, and dissapeared again.  
"He just has to do everything on his own doesn't he?" Piccolo grumbled already not likeing this whole fusion problem.  
"You know instant transmition also right?" Gohan asked Gogeta.  
"Yeah. But I think Vegetto has everything under control." Gogeta said hoping the moron wasn't trying to pick a fight with Buu.  
"Are you sure about that?" Piccolo asked already thinking what Gogeta was. Gogeta sighed putting his fingers to his forhead.  
"Hold on." He said trying to find Vegetto ki. Piccolo and Gohan put there hand on Gogeta's shoulders and Goten and Trunks held on to his arms. They dissapeared then reapeared finding themself in some small room.  
"What you didn't trust me?" Vegetto asked. Gogeta rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Gogeta look out this way there's an arena lets fight there come on." Vegetto said trying to pursaid the other saiyan.  
"Wait maybe we should go see if the others are alright." Gohan said remember Chichi and Videl.  
"Yeah mom would be happy to see us." Goten grinned. Gohan grabbed Vegetto shoulder and Goten grabbed his hand. Piccolo held onto Gogeta's shoulder and Trunks held onto his arm. Dende thouched Vegetto's back. They used Instant Transmition appearing next to Krillin. Chichi rushed over hugging Goten and Gohan tightly. Trunks ran over to Bulma. Dende walked over to Mr. Popo, Mr. Popo smiled at him. Gohan then got hugged from behind by Videl.  
"Hey what about us don't we get hugs too?" Vegetto asked holding his arms out. Everyone looked at them shocked.  
"Who are they, they look some what like Vegeta and Goku." Krillin said.  
"Yeah thats cause we're them fused." Gogeta said.  
"What? Fused? Really wow how'd Goku get Vegeta to actually do that." Krillin said slightly amazed.  
"My Goku's in two different people? When can I see him again?" Chichi asked walking up tp Vegetto.  
"Yeah when does it wear off?" Bulma asked. Gogeta and Vegetto looked at eachother than down.  
"It doesn't doea it?" She asked upset. Goget and Vegetto shook their head.  
"My poor Goku's gone forever. What did I do to diserve this? I tried to be the best wife I could and now he's gone. " Chichi whined clutching onto Vegetto's shirt and crying. Vegetto starred at her confused then patted her on the head.  
"Um, there there. I can be there for you.... I guess(said quietly)" Vegetto said. Bulma aslo started crying. She thought they could wish Vegeta back after Buu, but now.  
"Um, can we fight now?" Vegetto asked trying to pull Chichi off of him. He thought when he said I'll be there for you she'd be happy and leave him alone but no.  
"Why do you want to fight me so much? Gogeta asked already knowing the answer.  
"To see which of us is stronger. And it'll be fun." Vegetto said.  
"Wait I grabbed the wrong on." Chichi said letting Vegetto go and pushing him torwards Bulma. Bulma sighed shaking her head.  
"I wonder if the dragonballs can get rid of the fusion." Piccolo said. Gogeta and Vegetto looked at him shocked.  
"I'm not sure no ones ever tried." Dende said.  
"What get rid of is? Think about it if we unfuse there will two Goku's and Vegeta's.(I see no problem there ^_^)" Vegetto said.  
"Not if we say make Goku and Vegeta the way they were before they fused." Piccolo retorted.  
"Will it actaully work?" Chichi asked hopfully.  
'Man I have a crowd of people against me.' Vegetto thought.  
'I know how you feel, I just got used to being here.' Gogeta thought.  
'Wha? How'd you get in my head?!' Vegetto thought-yelled jumping back.  
'I'm not sure, I can hear your thoughts for some reason.' Gogeta said.  
'Hmm, that's weird.' Vegetto said confused.  
"Thats it we'll go to Namek and use the dragonballs there." Gohan grinned. He hoped it would work so he could see his dad once again.  
"We just need a willing person to take Dende there and then Goku can bring him back. If it works out." Piccolo said.  
'Ahah!! Thats it. I'll take the Namek and kill him then come back and say he was killed by some evil monster.' Vegetto smirked evily.  
'No!! You aren't gonna kill him it's not right.' Gogeta said scowling at Vegetto. Vegetto slumped his shoulders.  
'Aww thats not fair.' He thought-whined to Gogeta.  
"I'll take him." Gogeta said walking up infront of Vegetto.  
"I'm going too." Vegetto said walking up beside Gogeta.  
"You aren't gonna have all the fun." He said grinning at Gogeta. Piccolo looked at him slightly confused.  
"I'll go too. I'll look after Dende." Gohan said. Vegetto put one hand on Dende's shoulder and one on Gohan's. Gogeta put one hand on Vegetto's shoulder and the other to his forhead. They Instant Transmitted to Namek.  
"Dende welcome back is that Gohan? He's grown alot and so have you." Some Namek said noticing Dende.  
"Well we're here for the dragonballs." Dende said shyly looking at the ground.  
  
Yay end of chapter 2. Damn thats a long chapter. I don't normally write this much. My neck hurts now. 


End file.
